sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
In SH, he is one of the current two professors for Pre-Mediwizard Training studies. That's... about as much as I can say about him? No, really, it is. The rest can be described in the whole history, personality, and whatever thing down below. Personality He was a surgeon in the middle of two different wars the Iraqi and Afghan wars. He'd be happy as a clam when he could save the lives of the soldiers that came his way, and would brood when he'd lose one, though it might take a toll when it's just a bit too much. When not doing his own work as chief surgeon, he would either drink, play poker, get bored out of his mind, or... well, just play some pranks on a superior officer or two whom he thought HIGHLY deserved it Major Burns, to name one. At other times, he'd be compassionate and considerate enough with his patients and the locals whom had taken a shining to him, or at least, didn't want to bury him in the ground up to his neck and pelt him with stones. He is quite easy-going, lax and relaxed, can crack a joke with ease, or make things seem like nonsense just the same. Also quite the womanizer, or was it the women who man-inized him? He didn't know, nor did he care, as long as the women had time and were willing, he was good. Considering all this, it isn't all that strange to see how Hawkeye was more of a liberal who questioned the Government, the war, and became rather pessimistic when it comes to the human lives that are lost all in the name of faceless governments that could feel like making war just for the hell of it. Also, probably due to the war, his ways have carried over to his daily life, though probably more as a symptom, or multiple symptoms of what might be PTSD. Background Dr. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, son of Dr. Daniel Pierce American and Minerva Pierce England. It was funny how Hawkeye was able to gain dual-citizenship. His mother registered him with the consulate general of the United Kingdom a bit after he was born, so he ended up being a British Citizen as well as an American Citizen the U.S. Allows for dual-citizenship. It was a bit strange, but it would play into how he would be brought up later on in his life. He is a muggleborn who didn't know about his magical abilities until the age of seven, though his parents didn't think much of this small magical sign aside from thinking it was just some weird coincidence or occurrence. They lived at Crabapple Cove in Maine until Hawkeye was nine, and that's when the good Doctor thought it best to have Hawkeye explore his English roots as well, but more so to help validate his British Citizenship. After getting adjusted to the climate in London for a couple of years, young Hawkeye received a strange letter from Hogwarts, telling him that he's been invited to go study magic. His parents didn't believe it, until more letters carrying the same instructions were delivered by a parliament of owls. Of course, a ministry member was appointed to help the Pierces get adjusted and well-acquainted to the idea of letting young little Benjamin into the school, and assured them that he would get the best education possible. Upon entering, he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and did his studies as thoroughly as possible with several legendary exploits to his name written somewhere in the minds and hearts of the students of back then. Upon thinking what he wanted to do in the future, he thought that it would be neat to go into medicine like his father, though he started to go into it at first through the Pre-Mediwizard training that was provided at school. Upon graduation, he did more studies, interned and did his residency at St.Mungo's, working up until he was the best Chief Resident Healer at the mere age of 20, upon which he was seen as one of the other Mediwizards that could be counted upon no matter what the malady. Upon being urged by his father to go into 'real medicine,' it was arranged for him to go to school back in the United States at Androscoggin college, where he got in by means of his father pulling strings to get him in there without questions being asked. He graduated from Androscoggin as a licensed Medical Doctor after four years he mysteriously somehow was able to take more units than was allowed, and was allowed some leeway because he KNEW his medicine. After his graduation, he heard of the urgent need that the U.S. Army had for medical personnel, what with the Iraq and Afghan war going on. So, he enlisted. Besides, this was going to prove to be a good experience, or so he thought, and would make him see what Magical medicine didn't have in these different war cases, and what muggle medicine could offer. That was a pet-project that he had, really: How best to apply Muggle medicine and surgical techniques to those of Magical medicine and its own unique techniques. He wanted to write a book, and see how his peers in the magical community thought about it, because it would basically be challenging the tried-and-true magical remedies, but modern technology shouldn't be shunned just because they magic users didn't understand it. He went on his tour of duty on the last existing MASH unit in Afghanistan for two years until it disbanded, and transfer to the 62nd CSH unit in Iraq, where he was notoriously described as one of the few hellraisers, pranksters, and quite possibly the best surgeon that the Army had in the whole country of Iraq. The fact that he dealt with the wounded in both Afghanistan and Iraq, as well as the fact that he wasn't all too far from the front lines at times, treating people AT the front lines took its toll on him, giving way into some depression and a bit of PTSD. After all, saving lives and knowing that some of them died while you were trying to save them does get to a person when it starts to become an unwanted constant. After finishing his four years at the age of 28, he was honorably discharged with several medals to his name a purple heart for temporary blindness that was incurred this one time..., went back home to London, and went right back to work on getting in the loop of the most modern techniques both medical worlds could provide. Granted, he returned to St. Mungo's, but that didn't stop him from getting the muggle medical journals and going to their conferences. It also didn't stop him from hitting the pubs every evening, getting wasted, and getting himself a potion to take away the effects of the hangover to just do it all over again. After getting back into the groove of things over at St. Mungo's doing his work under the watchful eye of Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Headmaster came to him, asking him if he could help out with the Pre-Mediwizard training classes, having heard of his work on the outside as well as in St. Mungo's. How the Headmaster ever even HEARD of his exploits and major saves as an Army medical doctor, he didn't know, but if he was offering him a position as a professor, he could take a bit more time for himself and probably even help out at the Hospital wing from time to time. Besides, it was only teaching school kids how to do basic medicine with magic. And who knows? He could teach them basic muggle techniques that could help out in a pinch if necessary. So, he took it, and now he's going back to his alma mater, wondering what sort of things are going to await for him as he re-enters the school, though this time as a professor and authority figure. Relationships Actually gonna hold onto this one a bit, mainly 'cause it's sorta lacking, really. D8 The Good Fill in the blanks The Neutral Fill in the blanks The Bad... Or could they also be called "The Ugly"? Fill in the blanks Trivia *Unlike his canon where he participates in the Korean war of the 50's, this AU version of Hawkeye participated in both the Iraqi and Afghan wars. * Also unlike his canon, he's a practicing Mediwizard who also knows his normal, modern 'muggle' surgical techniques who used to work/still works during the summer over at St. Mungo's Hospital. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links http://the-swampdoc.livejournal.com/profile Basically the same info, but you get to see the journal entries.